Fairy Tail IPod
by Ms.KClare
Summary: The IPod challenge: set your IPod on shuffle and write a drabble for the first ten songs that come up. Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza, Gratsu, Lolu, Miraxus. Genres range from romance to humour to dark.


**A/N: I first read about this challenge from** **Dlvvanzor, who wrote the amazing 'Death Note IPod' which I suggest you go read too! I thought I'd give this a go, and to be honest I cheated a bit. One, I shuffled My Favourites Playlist and two, I didn't choose the first song 'cuz** **it was German and I sure as hell don't know what** ** _Halt Dich a Mir Fest_** **means.**

 **Otherwise, it's pretty damn random and crazy. Warning for adult and dark themes.**

* * *

1. Begin Again, Taylor Swift

Lucy took a last glance in her mirror, checked her heels and got out of her apartment. Walking to the guild, she thought about him. She swore to herself that she wouldn't let herself fall in love with him again. She would never fall in love with that charm of his, ever again.

Lucy thought about how this was probably the seventh time since she met him that she had promised herself this.

But as she opened the door to the guild, she saw him wave at her and throw his head back laughing...like a little kid.

She had promised not to fall in love, but that day she watched it begin again.

2\. Let Her Go, Passenger

Gray watched as he lay on the ground, injured and broken. He watched as the men from the dark guild captured Juvia, and ran their filthy hands up her legs.

Their mission had gone terribly wrong. The two of them thought they could take on the dark guild Epherimus themselves, but there were too many.

They were taking her away...they were taking his Juvia away. He had let her been taken away once, only to realise how much he loved her.

Gray snapped back to reality as he saw the burly men drag Juvia away. He staggered to his feet and winced at the pain coursing through his broken body. He used up all his power as he launched himself at the dark mages.

Anything for Juvia. He'd never, ever let her go again.

3\. Lucky, Jason Mrarz and Colbie Caillat

He was lucky, that's what it was. He and Erza had been separated by deep seas and the darkest magic, and Jellal had waited seven years and another seven years for her. He had been imprisoned, beaten up and exiled.

But he was lucky; lucky to be in love with his best friend, lucky to be in love in every way.

4\. Super Psycho Love, Simon Curtis

Gray watched as Juvia sashayed her way to Lyon. He watched how her hips moved tantalizingly, and how she batted her eyelashes at the white-haired man, all while sneaking small glances at Gray. Gray slammed his beer glass on his table as Lyon put his arm around Juvia's waist and whispered something in her ear. She threw her head back and laughed, seductively snaking her left leg between his legs and pressing against the older man.

Gray went to them, grabbed Juvia by the wrist and gave out a low feral growl that only meant one thing.

"Mine."

That night, admist shrill cries of pain and pleasure, Gray made sure Juvia knew that.

5\. Berceuse- Twilight, Bella's Theme

Mira sat at the grand piano, her pale fingers almost invisible against the ivory keys. A tiring day at the guild had ended, and she was drained. But as she played the beautiful lullaby, she felt peace wash over.

And knowing that a certain lightning mage sat in one corner listening closely to her every note, made Mira feel soft on the inside. Laxus was always so gruff, but she knew he loved classical music, though he'd never admit it.

Just like he'd never admit that he loved the woman who played, more than the music she played for him.

6\. Take Me To Church, Hozier

Gray gripped Natsu's hand tightly as they walked through the streets. People turned to look at them, and some even pointed at them. They whispered to each other. One even muttered "Bloody fags..." as he passed the couple. Natsu growled, but Gray held him tighter.

The guild welcomed them with a loud cheer and whistling, and many girls ran up to them and congratulated them for coming out.

Watching their family accept them was all they needed. They were all they ever needed.

Maybe it really was sinful, but there was no sweeter innocence than their gentle sin.

7\. One Thing, One Direction

Natsu wrinkled his nose and knitted his brows together. There was something...he didn't know what, and he didn't know how to explain. She had that one thing about her that made him so weak in his knees, like she was his Kryptonite. Her fragrance, her delicious body... There was one thing about her that he loved the most, that made her who she was.

Was it the pepper? Or the tangy sauce? Dammit, lasagna.

He wolfed her down anyway and later realised that he should've saved some fatty meat for Lucy.

8\. Airplane, Plain White T's

Happy looked sadly at the Images section of Google search. There were airplanes of all shapes and sizes, colours and models. They could fly anyone, anywhere. They never got tired, and could carry lots of stuff. Lots of heavy cargo.

He sighed wistfully, wishing they could get one to carry Lucy around.

9\. Young and Beautiful, Lana del Rey

Lucy and Loke lay in bed that night. She was sleeping, and he took in the beautiful sight, storing away in his memory her ethereal face shining under the moonlight. She was so beautiful, her body was so lovely.

But she'd grow old, and get wrinkled. She'd never be around forever like him, and she'd never be young forever.

But Loke swore his love to her forever, and while for Lucy forever meant till her death, Loke knew his forever was infinite like the night. It was a long, long time.

His forever would be great, but his love for Lucy was greater.

10\. Turning Page, Sleeping At Last

The three grooms watched as their beautiful brides strode gracefully down the aisle to them, each accompanied by her closest family.

Natsu gave Lucy a wide toothy grin as Loke grudgingly handed her over to him. She was beautiful as always, and sparkled under her veil. He leaned forward and kissed her through the thin net, and watched her blush brightly, loving her more for it.

Gray turned an attractive shade of pink as Gajeel handed over Juvia to him. His eyes were only on his bride, her blue hair tied up in a low bun and blue eyes looking at him with a passionate love that reflected in his own dark orbs. He leaned forward to kiss her forehead, chuckling at how she literally melted to his touch. Ice and water, none without the other.

Jellal stood with his jaw slack and mouth half-opened as Erza approached him, with Makarov by her side. She wore a low cut dress that left nothing to the imagination, and that ended right below her butt. He was in a church dammit. Think unsexy thoughts. Think unsexy thoughts. The confident Erza turned red under his gaze as she tugged down her dress, flustered and shy like a little girl. God, he loved her.

The three couples loved each other for the smallest things, and were together for the best reasons. They'd been through a lot, and a lot had changed.

But love had been their turning page.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that took me a total of one hour or so to write, and I hope you enjoyed each story. Make sure you listen to all these songs; they're simply wonderful.**

 **My personal favourite story was One Thing. What about you guys? Let me know in your review. Leave me something awesome to read, because I treasure everything you guys say to me :***

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **KClare.**


End file.
